


This Shouldn’t Be a Problem

by signpainter1



Series: Once Upon A Time... [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signpainter1/pseuds/signpainter1
Summary: Cinderella AU time! Ash finally gets his wish to go to the ball and meet the prince thanks to his fairy guardian Eiji. Eiji has provide him with a coach, outfit and footmen. Now all Ash needs to do is to enter the coach and go to the ball. What could go wrong? Apparently, there was one difficulty Eiji was not expecting.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Once Upon A Time... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862770
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	This Shouldn’t Be a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This story is only dialoged based. It is also not beta read so feel free to point out any mistakes you see.  
> Enjoy!

“Just get in the coach!”

“No.”

“Come on Ash you’re making my life really difficult.”

“I don’t care.”

“So how do you plan on getting to the ball then?”

“I’ll walk.”

“You’ll never make it there before midnight!”

“Well then I guess I won’t go after all.”

“Seriously! Why are you being so difficult? It’s just a coach!”

“It was a pumpkin. I’m not riding in something that was or will turn back into a pumpkin!”

“That’s the problem?”

“I’m not riding in a pumpkin.”

“What’s wrong with pumpkins?”

“I was traumatized by one when I was a child.”

“How on Earth did that happen!?”

“…That’s not the problem here. The point is, I’m not going to ride in any pumpkin coach. You already are gave me nightmares by making it swell to three times its size.”

“You’re acting like a child!”

“Isn’t child-like quality the reason I was given a fairy guardian in the first place?

“That’s not the point!”

“Well it doesn’t matter anyways; I’m not riding in it.”

“What about your dream of meeting the prince?”

“Well, it was a nice dream while it lasted.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I’m dead serious.”

“You’re throwing away your dream because you can’t ride in a coach that used to be a pumpkin.”

“Looks like it.”

“I can’t believe you. This is so ridiculous. It doesn’t even look like a pumpkin anymore!”

“But I know it is one. Besides what if it turns back while I’m in it?”

“That won’t happen unless it’s pass midnight.”

“I’m not going to go to the ball if I’m only going to stress the whole time. What would even be the point of going?”

“Then don’t think of it.”

“I wouldn’t be able to not thinking about it with such high stakes involved.”

“…Ok fine. I’ll turn something else into a coach. Do you have any watermelons?”

“No”

“cantaloupe?”

“Nope.”

“Melon?”

“Nah.”

“coconut?”

“Why would I have that?”

“Ash, making this way too difficult!”

“Does it need to be a large fruit or vegetable?”

“Yes, nothing else will turned into a couch.”

“That’s oddly specific.”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules.”

“Do fairies always have such weird rules?”

“…yes.”

“Ug fine, I guess I’ll just go do plan B.”

“What’s that?”

“Go hid in the library for a while.”

“Wait hold on! This is supposed to be your big night.”

“Well it would be if someone didn’t ruin it.”

“You’re impossible.”

“I bet you regret being my fairy guardian.”

“…Not really. I had to fight at least twelve different fairies for this position…”.

“Wow I must be famous in the fairy world.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Hey, I have an idea.”

“What?”

“Let’s just skip out on the hellish nightmare over there and just get something to eat.”

“What about your dreams? Didn’t you want a “magical” night?”

“I don’t know…Going on a date with a cute fairy is pretty magical.”

“Cute fair?! Me?”

“Do you see any other fairy around?”

“But…. wait did you say date?!”

“Only if you want to.”

“Oh.”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, I just never went on a date before…”

“Really?”

“I’ve wanted to but never had the time.”

“Well then, let me grand you your wish.”

“B-b-but I’m supposed to grand _your_ wish tonight!”

“Let’s grant each other’s wishes then.”

“Uh ok, where do you want to go?”

“As long as they don’t serve pumpkins anywhere is fine.”

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review/kudo. I love reading the comments and they always make my day.


End file.
